Amanda and Lee in Oz
by Microdotty
Summary: Our favorite spy couple spend a day in Oz


Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production. The characters in the Wizard of Oz were created by L. Frank Baum. I have no idea who owns them now. 

  
  


Author: Microdotty

  
  


Written: August 2002

  
  


Time setting: Mid 3rd season. 

  
  


Author's notes: I can't imagine I'm the first to write about Lee and Amanda in 

  
  


Oz. I hope you enjoy my take on it.

  
  
  
  


Amanda and Lee in Oz (with apologies to L. Frank Baum)

  
  
  
  


The wind was blowing the rain straight into the windshield of the Corvette, and the sky outside was an eerie greenish black.

"Lee, you really should pull over. It's too dangerous to drive."

"If I pull over, we'll be late, and you know what Billy said the last time."

Amanda sighed and looked out the window. What she saw scared her so much, she instinctively reached for Lee and squeezed his arm.

"Ow, that hurt! What was that for?"

"Tornado!"

"Tornado? Amanda, do you know how rare tornadoes are in D. C.?"

"I don't care how rare they are, there's one headed straight for us!"

Suddenly, the car was lifted up in the wind and began spinning dizzyingly as the tornado lifted it higher and higher. Suddenly, with a bump, the car settled back to the ground.

Lee grumbled, "I sure hope my car wasn't scratched."

They opened their doors, got out of the car, and stepped out into a bright colorful scene. Lee exclaimed, "Where are we? It looks like a Technicolor nightmare!"

"Lee, don't you recognize this place? It's Oz."

"Oz? What are you talking about? There's no such place."

Lee and Amanda were startled by a voice that interrupted him, "Ah, you're quite mistaken. Oz definitely exists. If it didn't, how could I be talking to you?"

They turned and were surprised to see a very short secret agent dressed in a suit and dark glasses looking up at them. The spy motioned to an unseen audience, "You can come out now, little spies. These two have killed the wicked warlock of the east."

Shouts were heard from the bushes, "Hurrah! Hurrah!"

Amanda was confused, "We didn't kill anybody."

"Oh no? Look under the car."

They looked down and gasped at what they saw. A body lay under the front wheels of the car. Amanda looked closer, "Lee, it's Dr. Smyth!"

Just then, a long dark limousine pulled up, and a very alive looking Dr. Smyth emerged. He was livid as he asked, "Are these the murderers who killed my twin brother?"

Muttering was heard from the bushes, "It's the wicked warlock of the west." "Oh no." "We're doomed."

Out of the blue, a bright light appeared in the sky that got larger and larger as it approached. Appearing out of the brightness was a figure dressed in a long tunic and tights, carrying a magic wand. "I am Melrose, good warlock of the north," he said, and with one tap of the wand the limo and Dr. Smyth disappeared. He reached down to the body of the dead Dr. Smyth, pulled off his tie clip and gave it to Lee. "Here, this tie clip will keep the two of you safe on your journey."

"We're not going on a journey. We need to get to the Agency," Lee said.

"Ah, but to get there you have to go first to the Emerald City to get what you need from the Wizard so that you can find your way home."

Amanda asked, "How do we get there?"

"Follow the yellow brick road."

"Follow the yellow brick road?"

"Follow the yellow brick road."

Lee and Amanda got back into his car, backed up off of Dr. Smyth's body and began driving down the yellow brick road. Looking through the rear view mirror at all the little spies waving at them, Lee shook his head and said, "Well, that was weird."

They had been driving only a few miles when Amanda yelled out, "Stop, stop!"

Lee slammed on the brakes and asked, "What is it? There's nothing here but a cornfield. Why do you want me to stop?"

"This is where we meet our first companion on our journey."

"How would you know that?"

"It's in the book."

"OK. Who do we meet?"

"The Scarecrow."

"A-man-da, have you forgotten? That's me!"

She laughed, "Oh yeah, that's right." She began laughing louder.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered what you need to get from the wizard."

"What?"

"A brain!"

"A brain? What do you mean?"

"Lee, the scarecrow doesn't have a brain. Didn't you read the book?"

"No, I never read the book! The scarecrow doesn't have a brain?" He muttered, "I'm going to kill Paul Barnes."

"Don't worry. You find out in the end you had one all along."

"Well, that's a relief. Where to now?"

"Keep driving until we get to the edge of the woods. There we find the tin man."

Lee drove until they came to a small cabin built at the edge of the woods. In the distance, they saw a figure that appeared to be made of tin. Lee stopped the car, and they got out and walked to the figure.

"Lee, it's Francine and she appears to be rusted. Now, there should be an oil can around here somewhere."

Lee looked around, spotted it and picked it up, "Got it. I guess I need to oil her now?" Lee began to oil all of Francine's joints. As he prepared to oil her mouth, Amanda almost stopped him, but then thought better of it.

"Oh, that's so much better, " Francine said as the oil loosened her joints. Looking down at herself she exclaimed, "Just who is in charge here? Tin is NOT my color. I will have the head of the person who chose this for me." Then, looking at Amanda, she said snidely, "But at least it's a designer original and much better than what you have on."

Lee whispered, "What does the wizard have for her?"

"A heart."

"Looks like she needs one," he smirked.

Amanda said, "We're going to the Emerald City to meet the wizard. Would you like to come with us?"

At the word emerald, Francine's eyes brightened and she shouted, "Yes!!!! Maybe I can exchange this outfit for something in platinum," as she crawled into the back seat of the station wagon.

Lee looked in surprise, "Weren't we in my Corvette?"

"We were, but we won't all fit. The station wagon is so much roomier."

They took off again and soon were deep inside the forest. Through the open windows, they heard a low growl.

"Stop the car," Amanda shouted.

In a resigned voice, Lee said, "Again?"

"Yeah, this is where we find the Cowardly Lion."

"Let me guess. Looking for courage?"

"You got it."

The three got out of the car and began searching for the source of the growl. They found the lion cowering behind some trees saying, "It's not fair! Three against one is just not fair."

"Look Lee, it's Beaman."

Lee said, "Hey lion, we're going to the Emerald City. Wanna come along? Maybe pick up some courage while we're there?" 

The lion nodded and they were soon on their way again.

"Next stop, Emerald City," they shouted into the wind.

After several hours, they found themselves at the gates of the city. They knocked on the gate and were ushered inside, to be greeted by Mrs. Marston. 

"We're here to see the wizard," Amanda said, "so that we can get what we need and find our way home."

"Password?"

The four looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces. Well, not really written in actual words or anything, but you know, if you saw it, you'd understand. Together they said again, "Password?"

The lion tried first, "Uh, rules and procedures?"

Nope.

The tin woman said, "Expense account," triumphantly.

Not that either.

Lee tried, "Little black book."

Uh uh.

They all turned to Amanda expectantly. She thought for a moment, chewed on her bottom lip and blurted out, "Pickle switch."

"Pickle switch? Why in the world would you guess something that stupid?" Francine smirked.

Mrs. Marston just nodded her head, reached into the desk for some visitor passes and indicated to the four to enter the room behind her. Once inside, they were greeted by a large disembodied head floating in a plume of smoke. The head spoke, "I am the wise and powerful Wizard. Why are you bothering me?"

Lee stepped forward and said, "Amanda and I need to get back to D.C. and we were told you could help us. Oh, and the tin lady here needs a heart, and trust me, she really needs it, and the lion over here needs some courage."

The wizard replied, "You must first prove your worthiness by getting the tie clip of Dr. Smyth and bringing it here to me."

Lee smiled and pulled it out of his pocket, "What a coincidence. I've got it right here."

Meanwhile, Amanda snuck over to a curtain in the back of the room and pulled it to the side.

"Mother," she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Amanda."

"You're the wizard?"

"Of course I am."

"Then send us home."

"The only way for you to get home is to tell the truth. All of it."

"OK. Mother, I'm a spy."

"That was easy, wasn't it, Amanda?"

"Can we go home now?"

"You've always had that power, Amanda. Of course you can go home."

Amanda walked over to the lion, clasped his shoulder and said, "I'll miss you, Lion." Then, she walked up to Francine and shook her hand, "See ya." She approached Lee and threw her arms around him in a big hug and kissed his cheek. "I think I'll miss you most of all, Scarecrow."

"Amanda, I'm going with you!"

She looked at him and winked. He smiled.

They turned to the wizard and said, "We're ready."

She told them, "You and Lee face each other and hold hands, close your eyes, click your heels together three times and repeat, "There's nothing like the truth. There's nothing like the truth." 

They closed their eyes and performed the ritual. When they opened their eyes, they were surprised to see they were still in Oz. "What went wrong?" Lee asked.

The wizard thought for a moment and said, "Remember I told you that you had to tell the truth. Evidently, the two of you have not been completely honest with each other. Lee looked to the side and cleared his throat. Amanda looked down and sighed. The wizard continued, "You can't go home if you don't tell the truth."

Lee said, "You can go first."

"No, you."

"I insist, ladies first."

"How about on the count of three?"

"OK."

"One…two…three."

They both whispered, "I love you."

Amanda opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in the Corvette, which was parked on the side of the road. Lee was at her side, and the rain storm had passed. She shook her head and said, "I just had the strangest experience."

"You, too?"

"Yeah, we were in Oz and we saw Francine and Billy . . . "

"And Dr. Smyth and Beaman and your mother," Lee continued.

"It all seemed so real, especially, the last . . . " she looked over at Lee in shock and stopped.

He looked at her, a tender smile on his face, "The last what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Really? I thought maybe you were going to mention the last thing we said to each other." Lee looked deeply into Amanda's eyes and continued, "I meant what I said. Did you?"

"We wouldn't be back here if I didn't. Truth, remember?" 

They reached for each other and kissed. Reluctantly, Lee pulled away after a few minutes. "I guess we really should get to work,' he said huskily.

"Yeah," she replied in a trembling voice.

Lee started the engine and pulled out onto the road. The universe smiled as they drove off, and the magic that had brought them together the first time would see that they stayed together forever.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
